Sociopathy
by IS2
Summary: The Purple Man snapped. He lost everything he loved. Thus, he had started a new life, with a friend on his side. Rated T for a few cuss words.


I grinned in delight.

I knew that everything was going into plan.

I had just put the Spring Bonnie mask on this damned gullible employee. Rather obviously, he had thought that this was just business at Fredbear's, but it was...in my way. I intended to use someone - someone to be framed, so I could go on and do more.

It was all for my love.

When I first heard that my wife died in a car crash, I...to say the least, did not react well. As one could tell, it's a difficult topic for me. She's been dead for years, and I can't just let it go. Not at this rate. I had wanted to let out my endless rage and sorrow, but I found that to be nigh-impossible.

You see, I have...well, had...two children, and their relationship is not quite the best one. But even then, I still loved them at heart. I didn't want to destroy their innocence. I had to do something that they wouldn't notice.

And that's when he came into play.

I had lured those five little brats into the back room, and let's say that I had a hell of a time. The cold steel of the knife I had, slicing against those bitches' soft flesh...and the sweet, sweet blood. I loved it.

But due to aforementioned reasons, I had to find someone to pin the blame on. Luck was on my side. Soon enough, the poor nimwit would be arrested without his knowledge.

But enough of that. I believe it's time for me to continue.

When I left the employee be, I was about to walk out of the room I was in, when I heard what I could've sworn was my son's sobbing.

My baby boy's sobbing...

How didn't I notice this? How didn't I comfort him? It was just so wrong of me...

I couldn't save him.

* * *

I didn't see him at the pizzeria for about two days, before...it happened. I was about to do my medial tasks at this diner, when I suddenly hear a crunch. A horrible, bloody crunch. I quickly turn around, and what I saw almost made me sob.

It was my son...in Fredbear's mouth. Blood spurts from his head to the animatronic's lower jaw, dripping. And the people who were watching...it was my other son, and his friends. I could've swore that I heard them laugh prior to the crunch, but now...they most certainly weren't laughing anymore. I think I saw tears in their eyes, behind their masks.

I felt so horrible for myself, but at the same time, I wanted to take action.

I wanted to kill him for what he did. But at the same time, I didn't. As if my body was stopping me from doing so. I don't even know if my late child would want that.

Everyone nearby gasped and screamed, most of them running away. I did the same thing as them, unable to look at that godawful sight anymore.

I didn't even see my son, or his friends for hours. And then...it got worse. I had seen a news report, saying that my other son...the only one I had left...was gone. Murdered. By those rusty fucking scraps.

 **I snapped.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I stomped up to the bedroom, sitting on the bed, before just breaking down. I had nothing left. My family was gone, because I doomed it. I failed it. I was such a terrible father. I wouldn't get the chance to have a happy family ever again.

* * *

I sobbed myself to sleep that night, and I was greeted by a black, endless void. I looked around, and soon, I could see...something. It was like Fredbear, but...different. He was black instead of yellow, and his bowtie and hat are yellow. His eyes were a crimson red, staring down at me.

"...?" I didn't even say anything. I just hoped for the best. And the best had come to me. He gave me a chance. To get my revenge on the world.

I remember his words vividly.

 **"Do not cry any longer. Even with your family gone, even with your children dying...there is still one person you can trust.**

 **Me.**

 **And I will help you. I will save you.**

 **So that you can...start anew."**

* * *

I wake up, feeling...better. So much better, in fact. I felt refreshed after meeting that thing in my dreams...it's as if he was right there for me, for comfort.

I let out a wide grin.

I wouldn't care about others' lives. They don't deserve it.

If God wanted to take my family away, then I will take every child on Earth. One by one.

I get in my car, and drive off, still feeling the animatronic's peaceful presence next to me.

I would make even more history. I'd go kill more children, just like old times.

The Purple Man has returned. And this time, he has a nightmare on his side.


End file.
